Touring Greece
by spazzydancer19
Summary: Draco and Ginny Malfoy are very happily married. The newlyweds of only two months are settled into their new life together, maybe a little too settled. When Draco surprises Ginny with a mystery destination, what kind of surprises will ensue? And will the newest Mrs. Malfoy be happy? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the epilogue would've turned into another book. Just sayin'.**

"Draco Malfoy. Do NOT make me get out of this bed." Draco's red headed wife rolled onto her side and pulled the comorter farther up around her, refusing to give the cold air access to her fair skin. Ginny Malfoy was NOT a morning person.

"Come on, Gin. I have a surprise for you." Ginny opened one eye only to find her husband crouching in front of her, smiling like an idiot.

"Mmpphgrrrhgmph." It was a grunt of assent and Ginny swung her legs over the side of their huge bed and padded across the master bedroom to put on her slippers.

"You got me out of bed, Malfoy. Now what do you want?" Draco laughed at his wife's use of their last name.

"Well, Malfoy, I thought you might like to have a nice breakfast before we catch a portkey to a surprise location." Ginny started bouncing up and down and squealing at the thought of a vacation. They hadn't been anywhere outside of London since their honeymoon two months ago. She thought back to their wedding. It had taken years of convincing their families that Draco truly and wholeheartedly loved Ginny. Harry had broken up with her about a year after the war was over; they just weren't a perfect fit. Even though Ginny knew she wasn't in love with Harry, the break up still hit her pretty hard and Draco had been there to pick up the pieces. They started dating a month later and dated for four years before he proposed; it took him that long to get approval from Arthur and all of Ginny's brothers.

The wedding was a small ceremony, something Ginny fought with Narcissa about constantly. It was held at the Burrow, another thing Narcissa fought with her daughter-in-law about, and Ginny wore a vintage lace dress that had been passed down through generations in Narcissa's family. That was probably the one thing in the entire ceremony that Ginny and Narcissa agreed about. When it came time for the actual ceremony, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of his bride. He even stuttered over his vows slightly, too taken by Ginny's beauty to properly pay attention to what he was saying. Mission accomplished for the bridal party!

Their honeymoon took place in Greece. It was beautiful and sunny, but honestly, Ginny and Draco didn't really go out and see the sights. They were far more interested in their Honeymoon Suite. Draco and Ginny hadn't saved themselves for marraige, but unlike most married couples, once the nuptials were performed, the sex was even better and more frequent. Once they arrived home after three weeks of *cough* touring Greece *cough*, Draco went back to work as an Auror and Ginny became a full time Healer. They spent their evenings together and weekends with friends and family. They lived a picture life, but it was kind of monotonous. The only change up in their schedule as of late was the physicals Ginny and Draco were submitted to last week. The results came in yesterday, but Ginny let Draco read them and he said the reports said everything was fine. Great in fact.

"What time do we leave?" Ginny was still bouncing after breakfast and Draco smiled fondly at her.

"In about twenty minutes, so we'd better start getting ready." Ginny rushed through the process of dressing, makeup, and fixing her hair. Draco told Ginny he had already sent their bags ahead of them. He lovingly put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Always, Mr. Malfoy." The old tennis shoe they were holding onto took them away. Ginny closed her eyes, wanting to be surprised when they arrived. She felt her feet touch solid ground and she opened her eyes.

"We're in Diagon Alley." Ginny could see the twins' store not too far away and could hear loud conversations drifting their way down the street from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, love, but look at _where_ we are." Draco pointed to the shop sign directly above them.

Ginny squinted her eyes to look upwards. "Barula's Bundle: Baby Supplies For Every Need." Ginny read outloud. She turned to face her husband, a confused look adorning her pretty face.

"Well, I said your physical was great." Draco was smiling from ear to ear, barely able to contain his excitement.

"You mean..we're..I'm..I'm...pregnant?" Ginny's face was a mixture of hope, happiness, and still confusion.

"We're going to have a baby!" Draco practically yelled, his excitement no longer bottled up inside of him. It was his turn to hop up and down. Ginny looked as though she might pass out when a smile broke across her face.

"I'm going to have a baby!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! This was my first one shot so I hope it was okay. I couldn't really think of a great way to end it so hopefully this was alright. I would love some reviews because I have some other ideas for one shots and I would like to know how I can improve. I was thinking some Sirius action? Maybe some Charlie/Hermione because I LOOOOOVE that pairing! Let me know what you think, good or bad or even neutral!**


End file.
